Missed Opportunities
"Missed Opportunities" is the 19th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary With the Modem in her possession, Joanna believes she might finally have found a way to escape Storywik and dominate the world... but is she willing to leave Silvia behind? Meanwhile, in Wikia, Joe, Josh and Dlrgirl begin climbing the beanstalk up to the Staff castle as James and Prima continue plotting down below. And in the Wikia world of the past, we see Peep's unluckiness in love and the growth of her drive to attain her ultimate goal. Plot Inside Joanna's apartment, her alarm clock begins sounding when the time changes to 8:15 A.M., and suddenly Silvia wakes up, swinging her arm over in order to silence the alarm. She then sits up and goes to shake Joanna awake, only to realize that she's in bed alone. "Joanna?" she utters, looking towards the open door and grabbing some clothes, "Joanna, where are you?" "DeviousPeep, where are you?!" BelleLover is heard exclaiming in flashback in the basement laboratory of the Blood Wiccans' church. Upon hearing her name called, Peep comes running down the stairs – looking at around eighteen years old – and asks her mother what she wants. The other witches of the coven continue with their work silently, but still they keep their eyes and ears open for the upcoming argument. "Was it you who mixed wolfsbane with one of the floppy disks of old?" BelleLover asks, pointing to a destroyed chemistry-set-looking thing, "You know such items do not go together…" "Ugh, sorry, alright? I was just experimenting!" Peep defends herself. "OR maybe you've been too distracted with boys," Belle suggests, "I see the way you leer at young men whenever you leave these grounds. It's unhealthy. Men are a distraction, my dear, and one that isn't to be entertained. There's a reason our coven is made up of purely women. Men detract our power. And power is the only thing that can make someone happy." "Are you done?" Peep asks, bored. "Not quite," says Belle, "I want you to go to your room and study your spells. You are to go without dinner." "Don't even want your crummy cooking," Peep mutters to herself as she begrudgingly makes her way back up the stairs. Multiple of the Wiki Witches of the West begin to giggle at her, except for one mousy individual who looks rather sorry for the girl. Slamming the door to her bedroom, Peep heads to the bed and picks up a spell book on her way, opening it and beginning to read. However, she is too angry to do so and ends up throwing it against the wall, folding her arms and pouting sourly. "I didn't choose to be a stupid witch," she says to herself. Soon, the door to her room peers open, and Peep turns to it and exclaims, "Don't think you can apologize, mom, because I'm— Oh. Who are you?" It's the mousy girl who appeared sorry for her, and she's carrying two steaming mugs. "I'm, uh DavidTennantismyAngel," the coven member says. "Stupidly long name," Peep tells her. "Well, uh, people call me David for short," she says. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I heard a rumor that you have a penis. Maybe you should go by Angel instead. Pretty girly." "I'm, uh, used to David," she says shyly, pushing a mug forward and saying proudly, "I brought you some hot cocoa!" "Lame," Peep tells her. David looks devastated but Peep takes it anyway and begins to drink. David smiles… until Peep spits it out and throws the mug at the wall already hit by the spell book, declaring that this cocoa sucks; "You couldn't bring me some wine?" "I'm sorry," David tells her, "I just… I thought you could do with some cheering up, is all." "Have you even met me before?" Peep wonders. "Well, technically? No. But, I'm kinda like you're biggest fan. I think you're so cool! Look, I'm even dressing like you," David points out. "Oh yeah," Peep realizes, "Well, honey, you could stand to lose a few pounds. That bikini looks like it's on its last legs. And what's with the ruff?" "I wanted to add some personality to it…" David admits. "Your personality sucks as much as your cocoa," Peep tells her. "I'm sorry," David says again. "Quit apologizing." "Right, sorry." Peep's eyes roll, and she continues to sit on her bed with her arms folded. "I just came up here to say, uh, don't bring yourself down. Anyone could have made that mistake. I know I've made it before. I asked for eye of newt, but the other girls gave me wolfsbane instead. I'm sure it wasn't on purpose." "Yeah, sure," Peep says with a smirk. "But anyway," David continues, "You should be happy. Life is an open window of opportunity that—" "Hey, you're right!" Peep exclaims. "But, I, uh… I didn't finish," David points out. "Oh, I think you're done," Peep tells the girl before opening her bedroom window and scaling down the trellis. David just sips her cocoa in surprise. Peep is then seen trying to form into blood but not quite knowing how yet, and so she just wanders around the night, until eventually she comes across a tavern in the nearby village. She enters and asks the navbartender for some fine wine; however, upon seeing her and what she's wearing, he informs the Blood Wiccan that his navbar doesn't serve witches. "Seems like an unnecessarily dangerous rule," Peep points out, raising a magical hand. "Protection spell, missy. You can't work no mojo in here," the navbartender tells her. "It's okay," says a very handsome man suddenly, appearing from behind Peep, "I'll pay for the lady." Peep turns to him and he introduces himself as Matthewvp09; she smiles coyly. In present day Storywik, Joanna is seen walking through a suburban area of Storywik with the Modem in tow – still charging with fairy dust – not daring to take blood form in case the device becomes damaged in the process. Someone is seen watching her from her kitchen window and, sure enough, DavidTennantismyAngel comes running from her house, exclaiming, "DeviousPeep?!" "Oh, for the love of—" Peep tries to mutter, but the massive hug she receives from her biggest fan cuts her off. "What do you want?" Joanna wonders. "To join you," David exclaims, "In," she drops her voice to a whisper, "Taking over the world." "What now?" Joanna asks. "Well, I was in the bathroom when you tried to get the other nurses to join… kind of experiencing a heavy flow, if you must know…" "I wish I didn't…" "But when I heard what you were trying to do, I knew I had to find you, and help you," David explains. "Well," Joanna mutters quietly to herself, "There is a small chance the Modem could still require a human sacrifice…" she raises her voice, "Sure, why not?" "Great!" David exclaims, jumping up and down, and she follows Joanna as they make their way to the town's exit. "So," David tells her, "My Storywik name is S—" "Like I care," Joanna cuts her off, and they continue on. Over in Wikia, Joe, Josh and Dlr have begun climbing the beanstalk which leads up to the Staff palace. "God, this is gonna take forever," Joe says, having kept the bow and quiver of arrows produced by Jdg98 on his back. "Then climb faster," Josh says, seeming quite skilled at it. Joe then looks towards Dlr, who's struggling a little, and asks, "Why don't you just go inside your lamp," it's attached to his belt, "And I'll carry you." Dlr looks to him coldly and says, "I don't really feel like being carried by you right now." Joe looks surprised, and his genie continues to climb; as does he. Prima and James are seen walking through the woods they were left in, with the latter expressing his deep anger that he wasn't able to get Joe to make his third wish – and now he and the genie could be anywhere in Wikia. "Could you do another locator spell?" James suggests. "No need," Prima assures him, "I know exactly where they are. I knew that there was a chance that they would all escape, and so I dropped a little, shall we say, hint to my husband as I had him tied up. Right, now, if I know him, he's engaging in a wild goose chase." James smiles and asks his benefactor what she has planned, at which Prima opens her spell book to a specific page and points to it. James' smile grows wider as he realizes what's in store for the trio, and he compliments Prima on her brilliance. "I know," Prima says, smiling widely herself, "And those schmucks are none-the-wiser." Joanna and David are seen approaching the town exit and, with her magic, the former quickly etches an orange line on the gravel to mark it. "What are we gonna do?" David asks excitedly. "Well," Joanna says, holding up the Modem, "When this device is fully charged, it should bear enough power to destroy the mystical barrier which surrounds this town. And then I shall leave. And then I shall conquer the world." "Wow," David says, "That is so—" "Shut up, dear." Back in time, Peep is seen sneaking Matthewvp09 through the church – with all the witches asleep – and into her bedroom, where the two of them kiss as they undress one another, before collapsing onto the bed in the heat of the moment. The next morning, BelleLover knocks on the door to Peep's bedroom, waking up her daughter who is naked under the covers with Matthewvp09, who she promptly wakes up and shushes when he tries to talk. "It's my mom," she exclaims. "Oh, crap," says Matthew. "Peep, are you up?" Belle asks. "Just a second, mom!" Peep calls back, "I'm, uh, I'm not decent!" "Alright…" says Belle. Peep is quickly trying to gather Matthew's clothes from the floor and throws them at him, ushering him to hurry as he puts his pants on. "That's it, I'm coming in," Belle announces, and Peep, worried, quickly pushes her half-dressed lover out of the window, shutting it after making sure he's grabbed on to the trellis – he's just sort of dangling there. Belle enters the room as Peep covers herself with the sheets, kicking any of Matthew's leftover clothes under the bed. "Hi, honey," Belle says, "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was wrong of me to yell at you like that in front of everyone." "It's okay, mom. No worries. Apology totally accepted." "Okay… great," Belle says with a smile, "I'll see you for breakfast once you're fully dressed?" "Yuh-huh," Peep assures her, and Belle leaves the room. Peep then hurries to the window and opens it to see that Matthew is still hanging there. He lifts himself up with his strong arms so that he ends up face-to-face with her. "So," he says, "We should definitely do this again sometime." "Is that a promise?" Peep asks with a smile. Joanna and David are waiting at the newly-drawn town line and the latter asks how long it will be until the device is fully-charged. Joanna explains that she believes the fairy dust takes twenty-four hours to power it up; based on when she strolled by the mausoleum on the previous day, she presumes it should be up and running at 10:00 A.M. – so they have to wait until then. "Actually," Joanna then says, "Can you hold this for me? There's someone I have to go and see first…" "Will do, boss!" David exclaims, taking the Modem and standing there, looking all annoying. Peep begins walking away but soon turns back, raises a hand and utters, "Invisibili vis ager." Suddenly, a force field forms around DavidTennantismyAngel, protecting her and the Modem and shielding them from anyone else's view as well. "Alright," Joanna says to herself, "Time to find Silvia." "Joanna?!" Silvia exclaims as she wanders the streets in search of her girlfriend, "Joanna, where are you?!" She walks past the graveyard just as Rena, Justine and Liz are seen making their way across it in approach of the mausoleum. "Alright, shouldn't be long until the portal is ready," Liz says, approaching the door with a key in her hand. However, she is shocked to discover that the doors are already unlocked, and she pushes them open to see a table with nothing on besides a sword and a sock – she is shocked. "No…" Rena says upon seeing, "Who could have done this?" "It's… gone?" Justine utters, seeing also; tears well up in her eyes and so her husband holds her comfortingly. "No…" Liz utters, "No!" "Now, w-we'll…" Justine utters through her crying, "W-we'll n-never br-bring Joe and my d-dad home!" Joe and Josh are seen climbing the beanstalk along with Dlrgirl75. Joe and Dlr are around the same place, while Josh is the highest. They're about halfway up now, as Joe estimates to Dlr, but she simply turns away from him and doesn't listen, continuing to climb. "Okay, what's wrong?" Joe asks her. "Well, I'm angry," she says. "I got that," says Joe, "Wanna tell me why." "Because you never told me you were the reason Mary died!" "I… I'm sorry," Joe utters sadly, "There's… there's this thing, in my head, and it comes out, and it takes control, and it kills people – Mary, Natalia, whatever you wanna call her… she died in order to suppress it. She saved thousands. The thing she suppressed is what you saw yesterday… I'm sorry… I'm really, really sorry… I loved Natalia too…" He is crying, as is she, and he begs for her forgiveness. "Okay," Dlr utters, unable to wipe her tears without falling to her death. "I'm tired," she then declares, turning to yellow mist and residing within her lamp, which is still attached to Joe's belt. He smiles, and continues climbing after Josh. Silvia is seen arriving at the library, having abandoned her search for Joanna to retain her job. Blood flows under the door, taking Joanna's form on the inside. Silvia is shocked, and asks Joanna where she's been, and what she's wearing, for this is the first time she's seen her in skimpy red. "I'm sorry," Joanna says, turning away when Silvia tries to hug and kiss her, "I've been busy." "Busy with what?" Silvia asks confused. "Well, you won't believe this, but… I found the Modem! I mean, I thought it was a myth, but apparently not, and—" "Slow down," Silvia says, "What's the Modem?" "A very powerful magical object designed to break through realities, so it should be able to do away with the mystical barrier surrounding Storywik and allow me to leave and achieve my life's goal. So… I came to say goodbye." "Goodbye? You're leaving? You're really leaving? What about all the stuff I said on our first date? I thought… I thought…" Silvia utters. "Silvia," Joanna says, "You don't understand. I've spent my life working towards this… I can't just throw it away when an opportunity like this comes along… It's something I need to do." "Well I've spent my whole life searching for someone like you! Joanna, I just found you… I don't wanna have to give you up." "I'm sorry," Joanna proclaims through her tears, "But you're going to have to." She then turns to blood and leaves. Silvia is left to cry alone. Peep is walking through the coven's church and appears self-conscious when some witches start giggling at her. It happens all around, and soon enough she is approached by DavidTennantismyAngel, who tells her role model that there's a vicious rumor going around that she slept with Matthewvp09 – a notorious womanizer; "But don't worry, I refuse to believe them! I refuse to let—" "It's true," Peep reveals. "Oh…" David utters. "A notorious womanizer, you say? Well, that's clear garbage. We're planning to meet up again. Tonight, even." "Oh, really?" We cut to Peep in a fabulous, slutty red ball gown as she waits outside the ball taking place at the Once Upon a Time Wiki. She peers in and sees the two Bureaucrats – DocMD and Trae209 – dancing together joyously and lovingly, and she looks incredibly jealous. She begins walking away and it starts raining, ruining her hair and her dress and her makeup. She collapses onto the steps, crying after having been completely stood up. Peep is next seen, wet and dripping in her once beautiful gown, barging into the tavern where she first met Matthewvp09, needing a drink. However, what she finds instead is Matthew, flirting with another one of the witches from her coven. "You!" she exclaims furiously, approaching him and asking what the hell he's doing, attracting the attention of the entire navbar. "Peep… hey… I totally forgot about tonight… sorry." "Sorry? Sorry?!" she yells, "I was waiting there for hours. You promised! And now I find you here, chatting up this slut?!" The witch looks offended, but Peep doesn't care – all she sees is men, all around her, laughing. She feels utterly humiliated, and she runs back outside; back into the rain, crying deeply. "Mom was right… men… are awful. I despise men! Forever! They just suck! From now on… I'm totally focused on getting back to Earth… just like my mother wants…" She continues walking away and sighs sadly to herself, adding, "I guess love just ain't for me." Peep, forming from blood at the town line, waves a hand in order to undo the invisible force-field she placed around DavidTennantismyAngel, causing her to fall to the ground, breathing heavily, for she began to ran out of oxygen while stuck in that bubble. The Modem falls to the ground, and Joanna picks it up, realizing that it's fully-charged. "Hey, Peep," David chokes, "I totally kept it safe." "Whatever," Joanna says, and she uses her magic to make David go hurtling into the nearby forest. She raises the Modem up high and the mystical barrier around Storywik begins rippling madly as it prepares to break. This is Peep's moment, and she's deeply excited. "Joanna…" Silvia is heard uttering from behind, and the Blood Wiccan turns, shocked to see her girlfriend standing there; the rippling ceases as the Modem is lowered. "Silvia… how did you get here so fast?" Joanna wonders. "You're not the only person to have ever dabbled in witchcraft," Silvia explains, going on to say, "Please… don't do this." "I thought I already told you… I need to…" "Well, now it's my turn to explain," Silvia proclaims, stepping closer, "I love you, Joanna. I really love you. And such a declaration carries a lot of weight. When you love someone this much, it's… it's… Love is… precious. It's the most wonderful and amazing thing in all the lands. Love is hope, it fuels our dreams. And if you're in it, you need to enjoy it. Because... love doesn't always last forever." "Love is weakness," Joanna argues, crying, "What I crave is power. Only power can make someone happy." "Those sound like someone else's words, not yours," Silvia points out, "I can tell." "No," Joanna tries, "I will be happy… when my ancestors are avenged for what the mortals of this world did to them. I know I will." "Why?" Silvia wonders, "Because your ancestors said so? And where are they now, Joanna? You're all that's left of your legacy – it should be up to you what's done with it. The other witches, they all left or died. Me, on the other hand… I'm right here, right now, and I want to be with you. You can be happy… with me… because you love me too… I know you do… I know you." Silvia then approaches, grabbing Joanna and kissing her passionately. When she steps back, Joanna turns around and raises the Modem anyway, causing the barrier to continue rippling. "No!" Silvia exclaims, crying. However, with Joanna's magic, the Modem suddenly sets on fire. The rippling ceases and the device falls to the ground, an irreparably charred shell of what it used to be. Silvia smiles as Joanna turns to her, and the two women join hands as they begin strolling away. "You know… I always thought love just wasn't for me," Joanna says, "But I was totally wrong." Silvia smiles, and Joanna continues in saying, "So you, uh, dabbled in witchcraft, huh? That's kinda hot." Silvia laughs, continuing to stroll with her girlfriend. "Now witches," an older-looking Peep is heard saying in flashback, now the leader of her coven, which is all lined up in front of her as she sits upon a throne-like chair in the main hall of the church, "I ordered you to set out and find the most useful magical items you could to add to our collection and ultimate goal… let's see what you got me." DavidTennantismyAngel is the first to step forward, presenting DeviousPeep with a golden wand. Peep takes it and asks what it does, at which David explains, "The wielder of this wand should be able to recreate any spell that they've ever cast throughout the history of their life." Peep looks deeply unimpressed, asking, "Why on Wikia would I need this, you nitwit? I can recreate my spells by myself – it's not like I forgot any!" "Of course not, mistress, I just thought it would be useful, and, and…" David is breathing heavily, taking the wand and sobbing. "I shall snap it! It insults your presence!" "Oh, just give me the thing!" Peep exclaims, snatching the wand and keeping it at her side, annoyed. David smiles before walking away, and the next witch comes forth, bringing with her an ancient-looking text. "And what's this?" Peep asks, taking the open book and beginning to read the page it's been opened to. "It tells of the Mantizoids, mistress," the witch explains. "The what now? These things?" Peep asks, pointing to the illustrations of giant bug-like monsters. The witch nods, explaining, "They're an ancient army that have been sealed away on Earth for millennia, designed to serve those who set them free. I thought, if ever we were to make it there, they would be useful." "Indeed," Peep says, smiling, "'Hidden in a dimension pocket', oh, well that should be easy. Well done – this is very useful information." The witch smiles, but then Peep says, "However, I'm pretty sure I saw you flirting with my man once upon a time, so…" she grabs the wand at her side and, suddenly, the witch bursts into flames. Peep laughs as she becomes a pile of ash on the floor, continuing to read the book she's been given. The shot fixes on the illustrations of the bug monsters. A bug lands on Joe's hand and he swats it away with his other, almost falling in order to do so. He steadies himself and continues climbing – he and Josh have now passed through the clouds, and the castle is very near. "Be careful," Josh tells his grandson, "The end is near." "How apocalypse-y," Joe points out, continuing to climb. However, suddenly, a magical rope grabs onto Joe's wrists, and he's suddenly pulled right off of the beanstalk by them. Josh is deeply confused, witnessing this, but then ropes head for his limbs as well, and he too is pulled beneath the clouds. The two of them land on a pirate ship, which is flying through the sky. The ropes which grabbed them have now formed a net, and they look worried as a pirate crew approaches. "Eye, me 'earties," says the Captain, "I be Cap'n Nosh. And 'oo would you be?" Dlrgirl emerges from her lamp, and the pirates appear awestruck. "Well, well, well," says Captain Nosh, "Looks like we've caught ourselves a genie, Banned Men… let's see if we can't make our prisoners make a little wish or two." Joe stares at his surroundings and asks himself, "What the f—" We cut to Storywik, where Joanna is seen sleeping soundly next to Silvia, who lies awake. She isn't tossing and turning. She's just awake. She carefully removes Joanna's arm, which is cuddled around her, and quietly gets up in order to exit the room and head down the stairs of her house. She goes into the kitchen and pulls of a stool next to the counter, opening a nearby drawer and taking out six thin candles. She arranges them in a circle of sorts and clicks her fingers. Suddenly, the candles are lit by Silvia's own magic, and she proceeds to take something else from the drawer – a skilfully painted, framed portrait of James 1234, which she places in the center of the circle of candles. She strokes the portrait lovingly with one hand, uttering to herself, "Soon, my love… soon we will be together." Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:DeviousPeep-Centric